Where the wild girls are
by Awakenedwolf
Summary: They wanted answers. They never got them, so they moved away its only four year later until they get the answers they desired. But how will cope with what they discover, can they handle their imprints and the secret world? And not to mention their party girl ways. How will the pack handle that? Read and Review to find out the story of where the wild girls are.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey New story (note I accidentally deleted the orignal first chapter so I had to rewrite. as im editing all the chapters as we speak.)**

 **enjoy enjoy enjoy**

Third Person's POV

Three girl's were sitting by a dirty chevy truck smoking a joint. It was two days before their graduation and they were too excited to get out of this shit place.

"Man I can't wait to leave this place" Said one girl, her dark brown hair was in a braid that went down to her waist, she was wearing a black sweater and grey jeans.

"Me too Bells" Said the one with the long black hair, and tanned skin. She took a puff of the joint then passed it to the other girl, who was petite with long brown hair and striking green eyes that stood out from her tanned skin.

She took a puff and closed her eyes enjoying the moment.

"I wish we didn't have to leave like this though" She said, opening her eyes and looking at the other two girls.

Bella sighed "I know Kim, but they haven't answered us and they won't" she said, they were talking about their boyfriends they hadn't seen in almost a week, something was up with them, their dads wouldn't let them near them and Bella had a bad feeling about what truth's they would uncover.

"Maybe we should see them one last time, let them know we are going" the other girl said.

"Not a bad idea Leah" Kim said, Bella nodded in agreement.

"And I think I know exactly where they are" She said, they hopped into the chevvy and drove to La push beach. in the distance they could see figures jumping off the cliffs.

"Typical" Leah muttered. There had been rumours the guys were now in some sort of gang following each other like lost puppies.

They got out of the truck and made their way down to the beach, the boys could see the girls making their way down and braced themselves for the worst. The girls didn't know the truth that these young men were in fact shape shifters, and maybe they never would.

"Well well well" Bella said with annoyance in her voice, she glanced at her boyfriend Jacob who stared at her eyes hoping to imprint but alas nothing happened "Showing off again" she snarled.

"Bella what are you doing here?" He snapped, he wasn't angry at her, he was angry at the fact that he didn't imprint on her and that she couldn't know their secret.

"To tell you that we are leaving since you are now my ex boyfriend" she said, it had hurt her so much to say that but with the way that he spoke to her, she knew it was done. His heart broke at that but he knew he had to let her go.

"What about us Sam are we done too?" Leah spoke up, looking at Sam. He looked at her for abit but knew he wouldn't imprint as he had already done so on her cousin Emily.

"Leah, I've met someone else" He said, he knew she would hold a grudge on him but he rather that , than leading her on. With that Leah had tears in her eyes and ran off back to the truck.

While this was happening Jared was staring at Kim, as was she. Him being the only one who had imprinted that day.

"Kim can speak alone?" He asked her, she looked at Bella who shrugged.

"Kim its your funeral, I'm gonna go to Leah" She said and ran to her friend.

They waited for abit until Kim showed her face in the car.

"So?' Bella asked her friend.

Kim gulped, "You guys are going to hate me but Im going to stay, Jared wants to make it up to me" she said, she wanted to them the truth but as Jared had told her, it wasn't her secret to share and maybe one day they would know/ She knew they would be mad but they loved her and wanted her to be happy.

Bella sighed again "As I said your funeral, but we have your back" Kim nodded and gave her friends shoulder a squeeze.

Graduation had passed, and the girls packed their things and left little La Push to Jacksonville.

Four years had passed and the two girls became fierce women. Bella had gotten taller and her boobs had grown, while Leah chopped off her long hair for a messy bob.

once they became 21 they got job as party hosts, they never thought of going back to La push, they loved their party ways too much for that sleepy town. They became the wild childs who never slept and always with a new man in tow, until one day they got an exciting call.

"Kim?" Bella answered her phone, she hadn't spoken to her friend in a few months and was surprised to hear her voice.

"BELLA IM GETTING MARRIED" she screamed down the line. Bella had put her on speaker so leah could hear, they gave each other the look.

"That's amazing Kim"Bella responded

"Its in a month so I need you girls on a plane asap to be my bridesmaids" She said happily.

And with that the girls booked flights home and did what they did best and got drunk of the plane,when they arrived at the airport they got a taxi to Kim's and once arrived barged through the door.

They weren't expecting a room full of attractive men.

"Helloooo" Leah slurred.

"Are you two drunk?" Kim asked, with an amused look on her face. In fact she wasn't surprised of her friends way as she knew what they were like when she visited a few times.

"Well of course" Bella replied to happily, she began to run over to Kim but in that quick motion she slipped and banged her head on the table that was close to her and the next thing she knew everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

I felt like I was choking on water, like drowning in a abyss of blackness, but that is when I woke up, with water poured on my face and a smirking Leah staring down on me.

"Wakey wakey" She said, obviously she was still drunk and that it was still the same day, and that I yet again did a Bella and stacked it. This was a common thing for me, Bella Clutz should of been my real name.

"I still think we should take her to the hospital" Kim grumbled, I noticed they were the only two here.

"Where did the hotties go?" I asked slowly sitting up and checking the damage, a nice bump was on top of my head but I had worse before.

"See she's fine, she remembers that their were hot guys here" Leah laughed, while Kim rolled her eyes, she went to the kitchen and came bck with three wine glasses and a bottle of cabernet sav.

"Mmmm my favorite " I said while grabbing a glass and nearly sculling the red. "You still didn't answer me" I said .

"Right they decided to give us space" Leah said, finishing off her drink. Kim nearly spat her drink out.

"More like Leah forced them out" Kim laughed, I joined.

After a few more questions from Kim to make sure I was really okay, we finished another two bottles before we heard the door open, and in came the hotties with grumpy faces.

"Really Kim?Drinking after she could have had serious concussion?" Jared said,we all giggled like little school girls.

"Jar I'm seriously fine" I said using his old nickname.

"As long as your sure" He said, "Well we made a bonnfire at the beach, you ladies keen?' He asked.

"HELL YEAH" Leah cheered by this point we were pretty wasted, and I heard the guys chuckle. I looked up and stared into the eyes of a handsome man whom I got told was Paul, the minute I looked at him everything shifted , my world shifted, I felt like I only needed him and that I would be safe with him forever.

I shook my head quickly though thinking I was just too drunk.

ten minutes later we had made it to the beach. Me and Leah had snuck a bottle of Jameson with us.

"WHO WANTS WHISKY" I said holding up the bottle.

"Pick me" Quill smirked, I handed him the bottle and he took a quick swig, with his face screwing up.

"Ew you guys like that shit?"He asked

"Its the best shit" I laughed. I didn't realise I had eyes watching me until I caught myself staring at the hottie, the words came out before I could stop them.

"Like what you see?" I grinned, making my way over to him and plopping myself on top.

"You've got to be fucking kidding" I heard someone say, I looked up and Jacob was glaring at Paul and I or maybe it was just Paul I couldn't tell.

"Jacob whats yourrr issueee?"I slurred, "You don't own me" I said trying to stand but I stumbled and nearly landed in the fire but the warm hand's of Paul caught me.

Jacob narrowed his eyes and directed himself to Paul. "If you want her we will tell our secrets tomorrow" He said and then stomped off, Jared following him with Kim in tow.

"We Will?" Paul asked Sam who had been quiet this whole time.

"We will, tomorrow afternoon" He said then followed the others home.

After that serious conversation, we decided to ignore it and have a little fun. After a while it was just me and Leah , with Paul and Embry, we started to yawn so we decided to head to bed as we did have breakfast plans.

Once we made it to Kim's we said goodnight, Paul pecked me on the cheek and my heart did a little flutter.

"That was fun hey" Leah said, as we snuggled ourselves into bed.

"It was" I replied, we switched off the lamp and then drifted off to sleep...with the thought that tomorrow we would finally get the answers we'd been wanting since day one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Third Chapter is out, thanks for the reviews,favs and follows means alot. Hope you enjoy this chap, things are starting to get interesting.**

 **Paul PoV**

When I heard the two girls were coming back for Kims wedding I would never have imagined I would imprint on one of them. When Bella concussed herself I wanted to run over and hold her in my arms I hadn't locked eyes with her at that stage but something drew me in. But then her crazy ass friend kicked us all out, it wasn't until Embry told me that he imprinted on Leah that it all clicked, she felt it and freaked out.

You see me and the group of guys are shape shifters, that transfer into wolves, it is apart of our ancestry, and our job is to protect the humans from one species that could wipe them out, and they were the vampires, and boy I hated them.

From what I knew the two girls didn't know about us, because Jacob and Sam never imprinted on them, so they never told them which caused them to leave La Push. They occasionally were in contact with their family but they hadn't visited in four years, until now.

Once we left the beach and the girls made it home safely ( me and Embry made sure of it), we headed back to mine and Embry's house we shared. Sam had already gone home with Jacob to clear his head, I didn't understand the dudes problem he knew we couldn't control our imprints. Sam was our alpha and the calmest, though it was meant to be Jacob but he just wasn't ready.

"I never knew in a thousands year that I would imprint on Leah" Embry said, " I mean we've known each other since we were in diapers" He laughed.

"I know dude,I just hope they won't freak" I said, with a slight frown.

"I hope so too, who knows it could go anyway" Embry said, after a few minutes we made it to back to ours, and I went straight to my room and flopped on my bed. Me and Embry had decided it would be easier for us to live together so we didn't have to explain to our parents where we were all the time even though Embry's mom did know about us it was just easier, and by the time we reached our 20's it was best to leave the nest. We also lived with Quil, who already was home and I could hears his snores echoing into my room.

I laid there for a while, until my dreams took over and I closed my eyes, and all I could see was Bella and how happy we were together, I just hoped we would get that sooner than later.

 **Bella Pov**

The alarm beeped, and I groaned. "Ugh, turn that fucking thing off" I groaned rolling onto my stomach, my head was throbbing and I felt like I was about to vomit.

The alarm stopped, "Fuck we got very drunk last night"I heard Leah grumble next to me.

"You bet I feel like I'm about to die" I said muffled by the pillow under my mouth, "What's the time?" I asked. Leah rolled over and checked the time," fuck its 10am, I told the parents we'd met them for breakfast at 10:30" Leah said, I felt her get out of bed and run straight to the en-suite with turning the shower on. I groaned, guess it would be a dreadful hangover today. Something that I became accustomed to anyway, unfortunately.

After Leah finished her shower, I got up slowly and walked to the shower, I turned the water and took off my clothes from yesterday and hopped into the shower, the warm water trickling down my forehead which stung a bit from falling over. The water felt nice and I didn't want to leave, but after a few minutes I decided it was best to get out, we probably only had 20 minutes to get dressed and go.

Leah was already dressed in her high waisted dark blue shorts, with a black lace crop, and her gladiator shoes on ,she looked great. I grabbed the first thing I could find and that was my favorite floral sundress, it was blue with purple flowers and came up to my knees, I put on my brown boots and tied my hair into a messy bun.

"Okay lets go" I grabbed my brown vegan leather jacket and purse and headed out for the door, with Leah following behind. When I went down to the lounge area Kim was up and reading a book, how she hadn't changed, still the book worm we loved and adored.

"Morning gorgeous, sorry about how we acted last night" Leah said, going in for a hug.

"It's okay, everything is all good" she replied with a smile, and looked at me "And how's your head clumsy one?" she said with a gleam in her eye.

"It's fine"I said rolling my eyes, "so are you joining us?" I asked eyeing that she was dressed in pale blue jeans and a red tank top,like she was ready to go.

"You bet I am" she replied getting up and putting her book down.

"No Jared?" Leah asked.

"No he's um working" Kim replied awkwardly. I narrowed my eyes a little at her reaction but shrugged and thought nothing of it.

We left the house and started walking to our favorite diner on the rez, that we used to go to all the time when we were in high school. It was called Clearwater diner, and was actually owned by Leah's parents Harry and Sue.

"So Sam said we would get answers today" Leah said while were walking, I could see the diner in the distance we were only a few minutes late.

Kim's eye grew brighter, "Oh good" she said and we left it at that, something we didn't want to go on about until we knew everything.

We arrived at the diner and I could see our parents. We hadn't seen them in four years, so when I saw my dad tears started to well in my eyes. "Oh Dad" I said, going in for massive cuddle, "it's so good to see you" I said hugging him tighter, "You too bells, you too" he said stroking my hair, we pulled apart and he looked at my head questionably, but didn't ask anything , that's what I liked about Charlie he would never ask unless I wanted to tell him.

Leah hugged her parents and we were both shocked to see our little Seth not so little anymore, "Oh my goodness, is that really my little brother" Leah said completely gobsmacked.

"You sure bet" he grinned flashing his pearly whites. I said my hello's to my other parents and we sat down to order, Sue made sure I was fed as I had recently decided to go vegan, Leah mocked me all the time but I didn't care I loved animals too much too eat them, I even had a husky back home whom I rescued.

After breakfast we said our byes to the parents and Seth and went to the beach, just us three girls again at our favorite place.

One we arrived we sat and took in the ocean, and the fresh sea breeze, oh how I missed this. lying down a few moments later closing my eyes, the sun now vanished, and a shadow was over me, I knew it wasn't any tree as there were none around at this part of the beach. Io opened my eyes, and saw Sam standing above me, I lifted myself up and saw he was with Paul, Embry and Jared.

"You wanted answers, lets go" He said. We got up and started following the guys, I turned around and saw Kim was standing with Jared, obviously they weren't coming. I sighed. Kim knew the answer we were going to found out and that bothered me. A little anyway.

I grabbed Leah's hand, we were about to get the answers we had been wanting for those fours years, but I was wondering where Jacob was, he was the reason I left.

"No Jacob?" I questioned.

"He's meeting us there" Sam replied, we made it to the edge of the forest and I gave Leah a questionable look.

"You want us to go in there?" Leah said, we always had the same questions in our head.

"Yes, if you want the answers then it must be done in the forest, no other way" Sam commanded, he had a funny way of doing that.

"I think I need a vodka" I grumbled. We walked into the forest and came to a clearing, Jacobs standing there already and was wearing no shirt. Things were weird but I wasn't going to complain about the hard rock six pack he had been hiding.

"So what we're about to tell you, is going to be very hard to believe" Sam started, the others were looking at us serious, I was starting to freak.

"Spill" Leah said cautiously.

"Well" Sam began "We come from descendants of shape shifters who transform into wolves, they only awake when our enemy comes onto our land or in close proximity, and our enemy are the vampires, the cold sucking blood drinks" I couldn't believe what I was hearing." and we are shape shifters, to protect our people and the humans on this world from vampires that reside near us" Sam stopped, and I realized they were looking at me because I was started laughing, I was laughing that I could feel the tears well in my eyes, "You are joking right?" I said between laughter, and I could see Leah was just blank she had no expression.

"We're not Bella and we can prove it" Paul said his beautiful voice making me melt.

I was about to say 'How' and the next thing I knew once was Jacob with his six pack was now Rusty red wolf, bigger than an average one, I felt the scream slip through my lips. The next thing I knew Leah started running towards the beach with Embry calling after her and I started falling backwards, I felt the warm hands beneath me and then everything went black.

 **They have now told the girls, but how will they cope with the new information they have and what about the imprints? Fav and review t**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Wanted to post this yesterday but my laptop went into poo poo land for a few days. its been a hectic week for me but hopefully I can keep giving you more and more chapters. Shout out to gilmorekitten I loved your review. Enjoy, we may get to meet your friendly neighbourhood vampire.**

 **please RR, I do read every single one of them, and thank you for the favs and follows I really appreciate it.**

 **Leah PoV  
**

 _What The Fuck_. Were the only words racing through my mind, I didn't actually believe them when they said they were wolves and the next thing Jacob was a bloody big red dog. _what the fuck.  
_

I bolted, I ran towards the beach and could hear Embry came after me, I kept running not even thinking about how Bella reacted. My guess she fainted.

I made it towards the sand and stopped suddenly, guessing if they were these supernatural creatures they would be was already next to me. I was right. Warm hands grabbed me by the shoulders. "Leah are you okay?" He looked sincerely worried, I shrugged.

"I guess I'm okay as I can be from finding out all the guys I know are gigantic wolves...I mean I'm shocked but I don't feel surprised, I mean dad used to tell us stories, but I never believed they would be true" I said tiredly. I suddenly felt exhausted, exhausted from the information that was told to us. This whole time they were wolves and that's why they stayed away from us. "But why now?" I asked suddenly, I could feel a bubble of anger starting to rise in the pit of my stomach.

"Well Leah, there's this thing called imprinting" Embry started hesitating before continuing "and when we imprint on someone we want to protect them with everything we have, we want to be anything they want us to be, literally they are our king or queen and that's what matters. And the reason they never told you was because they didn't imprint t on you and its not until you've come back that someone had imprinted on you, and that is me..." Embry trailed off at the end. I didn't know how to react .

"What?" Was all that came out of my mouth first, I suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the sand, Embry kneeling beside me "Your my imprint, but that's okay nothing needs to happen first you need to prcoess, we can do everything slowly" He said calmly, wow I would have been nervous as fuck, if the situation was reversed.

"I think I need a vodka" I mumbled, but he still heard me and let out a low chuckle.

He stood up eventually and held his hand out to me "Come on we should go see Bella, I think she fainted" I started laughing, "I knew it, classic Bells" I stood up, ignoring his hand and started walking back to the forest, "She is in there still right?" I yelled not looking back to see how far he was behind me.

"Turn left, They're at Kim's" he called back, I turned left and continued walking to Kims. I didn't know why I was being rude to him, I guess I was still freaked out. This was a lot to handle and I was getting so many emotions and questions. Sam didn't imprint on me, but who was his imprint? I didn't understand why they had to ignore us, I knew it was for protection but were we really that much in danger. I was starting to get angrier the more I thought about it, so I was ecstatic once I saw Kims tiny two story wooden house start to appear, I could already hear commotion coming from inside, it was probably Bella, she had a way of being over the top.

I walked in and had a chuckle of the scene in front, there was Bella in the corner drinking wine out the bottle and Paul trying to get it out of her hand.

"Come on Bella, Lets talk about this properly without the drinking" He said exasperated. He was alot taller than her but the way she positioned herself, twisting her body facing the wall, which made it hard for him to reach. I had another giggle.

"Any spare" I called breaking this tension.

"Oh your alive, thank god, I thought you fainted" Bella said rushing over to me, and handing me the red which was half gone.

"Nah thats your Job Bells"I laughed, taking a swig. I saw Embry from the corner of my eye go stand next to Paul.

"Okay we can talk now" Bella said, I guess she had been waiting for me. "This is a lot to process" she started off, "Aloot" I repeated.

"And the only way we are going to you know sort this out, is if we start slowly, and the first thing you should is we aren't going to stop drinking and partying cause your our incents" Bella said confidently, "Imprints" Paul said, I could see him frowning, but with a glint of a smile in his eyes.

"Imprints, whatever we need time and your welcome to be with us but please know that.s how's its gonna be" Bella said, she looked at me and could see my face was confused.

"We had a disagreement before you and Embry came, it was about how we should stop drinking, because I'm a clutz and blah blah blah" Bella said laughing.

"Oh yes, everything she said is true, and if we need space will you give it to us?" I said looking at the two tall wolf boys. They both nodded. "Perfect then lets get to know each other and you can tell us more...well not today maybe next week?"Bella said, They looked hopeful.

"Okay fair enough, just one thing" Embry said "If it becomes too out of hand, we wont just watch and you'll let us interfere" He said, I nearly rolled my eyes but I felt I was already being rude enough.

"Deal" me and Bella said in unison.

"Well tomorrow we have to start helping Kim plan her wedding, the actual reason we came" Bella started off, I was starting to think she drank more of that wine "But tonight there's a party at my old neighbour Mike Newtons house and he invited us, so wanna go the four of us?" Bella said, now i rolled my eyes I couldn't believe she was still in contact with that kid.

"Seriously Mike newton, that kid is still here" I snorted, " come on Lee there will be booze" she said nudging me.

"Sold" I shouted, making the boys jump. " And you two?" Bella said raising an eyebrow " I mean like what Paul said you can't be away from your imprints, so you may as well come" she said, I think she was already falling for her imprint but I wasn't going to say anything.

"Yeah sure, is this in forks?" Paul said.

"Yep, that's not a problem is it?" Bella answered, Paul glanced at Embry.

"Screw Sam's rules lets go" Embry replied, which surprised me, "I never get to hang with my little cousin anymore" and picked her up and over his shoulders. I heard a growl.

We hopped into Kim's car she lent us and drove to Mike Newtons house , stopping at a liquor store on the way. We hadn't seen Kim since the beach but from what Bella told me she was on a final date with Jared before things got hectic for the wedding. Kim had known about their secret but wasn't allowed to say a thing as it wasn't her secret and we got that. kind of. She also was finally relieved that we now knew and things wouldn't be so awkward at the wedding.

I still wasn't sure how I felt about the whole thing, but It was something that I had to give time for, plus I had to admit Embry was a good looker and I had no problem with that.

"I woke up, and there was Paul hovering over me and the first I did was punch him, which Im sorry about" Bella was babbling, as she reminisced to us about what happened after she woke up from fainting, "But I ended up bruising my knuckles instead" she laughed, she was in the back with Paul and I could see them cozying up , it was only a matter of time. How strong was this Imprint pull and why was I so scared of it. After all these years I never forgave sam for dumping me, even the reason why I had to know who he imprinted on before I could move on.

We eventually made it to Mikes, and I could already hear the music booming.

"Lets get this party startedddd" Bella shouted, while drinking from the vodka mixers we bought. Lime and Soda.

"You know Im surpirsed he's having a party with your dad next door" Embry said.

"Dads gone on a fishing trip, so that's when he holds his parties"Bella said between mouthfuls of her drink, we got inside and the house was packed with bodies downstairs and upstairs, I grabbed Bella's hand and led her to our favorite part of the any party. the dance floor.

Our bodies dancing with beat, our hair in our face and the warm bodies around us having the same fun. I felt home.

 **Bella PoV**

After we did some dancing I went to find some booze, and I found Paul around the keg pouring himself some beer, he saw me and handed me it, taking I thanked him. Once I found out he imprinted on me, I didn't know how to feel I hadn't been with anyone since Jacob, the only guys I saw were one night stands or just the casual hookup, I didn't trust guys. But fate decided that me and Paul were a fit, and I was interested to find out where this would go. I could already feel the imprint pulling me towards him, but I didn;t want to focus on that I just want to party.

"Come on lets dance" I grabbed his hand and started walking to the dance floor, we danced to the music and boy was he a good dancer, on the beat each time. After a few moments I walked off telling him I'd be back, going to look for more booze and Lee, ended up bumping into someone.

"Oof"I groaned out.

"Oh my god Bella, long time no see" Mike newton said, he hadn't changed abit except for a few muscles on the arms, and chest.

"You too I said, I'm just finding a drink coming?" I said, and he followed, and the next thing I knew I was upside down with people holding my legs (Thank god I was wearing jeans) and chugging down as much beer as I could from the keg, I hadn't done something like this in ages and things always got a bit crazy afterwards, I could hear people cheering my name and Leah screaming "GOO BELLA GOOO", I could taste the beer down my throat, it burned at the start but now I was becoming numb to it, after who knows long I decided I had enough and came down people cheering my name and screaming, Leah came over to me and gave a sloppy kiss, who know's how many drinks she had by now.

My head was getting hazy and now I felt really drunk. I could see Paul staring at me, and he started walking towards him, I just gave him sheepish grin.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Fineeee" I slurred,I was about to talk but ended up wobbling.

"Lets get you outside" He said, I started to argue but he was basically holding me and was much stronger.

We sat on the grass and I started rolling down the little hill that was on the property, laughter pouring out of my mouth.

Then I sat upright suddenly and thats when the vomit started pouring out. _Poor Paul_ I thought.

 **Paul PoV**

One minute she was rolling on the grass laughing, the next she was vomiting. Thats why I didn't like drinking so much anymore it seemed a waste, I ran over to her and lifted her hair to make sure she didn't get any in, some seemed to splatter on her shoes but that was easy. It's good thing I wasn't Embry this stuff made he squirm yet he was a big gigantic wolf.

After abit she stopped vomiting I left quickly to get some water and _co_ me back straight to her, she was just lying on the grass feet in her vomit, passed out sleeping. I had to chuckle, what was I in for I had to think, the next thing I heard the familiar voices who were bickering.

"Come on Leah, that guy was a jerk" I heard Embry mutter following a drunk angry Leah out, she was basically stomping, I wondered how much she drank as I didn't see her the whole night.

"You don't own me wolf boy, it was just a kiss" she shrieked, the people outside gave her weird looks, Embry looked embarrassed.

"I don't but seriously any guy but that Mike guy he is a real sleaze, you were probably the fifth girl he got with tonguth" He grumbled, Leah huffed and walked to where I was with Bella, bending down and slightly shaking her.

"Come on Bella wake up" she yelled, which caused Bella to jolt up, "I'm awake"she slurred sitting upright, I had to hold her steady. We got up and I basically was carrying her again, we made it to the car, Leah arguing that she was sober to drive, which was a god damn lie.

That's when I smelt the fowl sickly sweet smell, enough to make any wolf vomit. _Vampire._

Embry and I both growled, and I spun around and came face to face with the golden eyes of Edward cullen the local vampire.

 **SO whats going to happen next? Will the** **re be a fight? or will someone date a vampire to piss off their imprint? what do you think? RR xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi Short chapter but I wanted to update, writing the next chapter now and I'm hoping it'll be up tomorrow or the next. this chapter may be short and sappy but thats okay. Please dont forget to RR xx (may even go quicker with reviews)**

 **Paul PoV**

"Leech" I snarled still holding Bella as steadily I could with out wanting to rip his head off.

"Now now Paul, your on our territory" the leech said, with a smirk on his much I wanted to punch that smirk off his face.

"We only came with our imprints" I retorted back "You know we can't leave them"

"Well of course, but I am allowed at this party, it is my side after all" He said back with that smirk on his face.

"Come on I want to go home, leave the hottie alone" Leah said, she was pretty drunk and eyeing Edward like most girls and some boys did when they saw him. I heard a growl. I glanced at Embry and gave him a warning look.

"Why don't I take you home sweet heart" the leech said again, facing his attention towards Leah, I think I heard something about Edward being able to read minds, and my bet was he was doing this to torment Embry. the leech looked at me like he read my thoughts and that confirmed the theory.

"Don't you dare" Embry growled again, I could see him shaking. Leah just looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Aww I'd love to, but I gotta get this one home" she nodded her attention to Bella who was now passed out in my arms, her head leaning on my shoulder, I was thankful for my wolf strength or I'd feel like my muscles would have been falling off.

"But you can have my number and maybe we could arrange a date" she said, walking over ,grabbing his phone and adding her number. If looks could kill Edward would have been killed in a second with the glare Embry was giving him.

I felt sorry for the dude, his imprint was refusing or just being hard to get and I knew it was going to get worse once she found out who Sam imprinted on. I guess Leah was still adjusting to the news also.

Edward left us eventually but with the biggest smirk on his face. Did not like that dude one bit.

"Fucking hate that leech" Embry muttered only for my ears to hear, I chuckled. I put Bella in the back, about to hop in the front when I saw Leah already getting into that seat.

"Stay with her, she'll feel safe and thankful" She said.

The drive home was quiet except for the little bickering from Embry and Leah.

"You can quit your sulking, Embry" Leah said.

"No, your not making this easy" he said back, eyes still on the road.

"Well you may be my imprint, but I can still do what I want and date who I want" she retorted back, the girl was feisty.

"Yeah but anyone but the leech" Embry groaned back, and I could bet that Leah had a smirk on her face.

"Embry we're just friends don't worry"

We eventually arrived back to Kim's Leah jumping straight out and in the house,I picked up Bella who was light as a feather. I walked into the house the lights were all off except the kitchen, I noticed Leah crashed onto the couch and was already snoring. I told Embry to go and that I would walk home, it was no issue for a 6,4 wolf.

I walked into the room her and Leah were staying, took her shoes and laid her down, I was about to leave when I heard a groan from her mouth.

"Paul don't leave" she whispered, I wasn't going to refuse and turned back, slid into the bed and let her snuggle me. Her porcelain hands wrapped around my tanned skin. It was pure joy to be with my imprint, then the darkness came and all I could dream of was being with my Bella.

 **Gotta stop ending with Paul dreaming, but I cant help it. hope you liked it. short I know. but I will make next chapter longer x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming.**

 **Note: I have decided to make the vampires able to feed on humans without turning them, One thing I don't like about stephanies vampires, so thats one thing I'm changing. Also changed rating to M, as things may get abit violent and heated in upcoming chapters. xx**

 **Bella PoV  
**

 _I was having a lovely dream, I was in the arms of Paul and we were at the beach having a picnic with luscious fruits and delicious wine. He was holding me and saying Jokes I was laughing a laugh I hadn't heard properly in a while. I was in his lap and we were just watching the waves, and kissing then-BEEP BEEP BEEP_

I groaned.

The sound of the alarm going off, and the throbbing in my head getting louder I opened my eyes and found myself tousled in the blankets alone. I could have sworn Paul was with me last night looking after my drunken ass, but anything could have gone down.

I propped myself up and walked into the kitchen, Leah already up and fresh with a hot cup of coffee in her hands, and Kim cooking something delicious in the pan the aroma wafting up my nostrils.

"Ahhh morning princess" Leah said, I could see her famous smirk on her face.

"Why are you so fresh" I Asked, making my way over and grabbing the biggest mug I could and helping myself to some coffee.

"See Bella while you were drinking from a bloody keg, I was just sipping my straight vodkas as a pro would, plus some strong coffee and a fucking good shower does the trick" She said, Kim chuckled. I groaned.

"I see Paul was your prince charming, he left early to patrol but he told me to give you this" Kim said, handing me a glass of water and two panadols. So he did stay over, it felt like my stomach had a butterflies in it. I grabbed the water and swallowed the panadols and could feel my cheeks getting red, I tried to hide the sensation but I wasn't quick enough.

"Is our Bella blushing?" Kim asked, scraping some pancakes onto a plate, pouring maple syrup and sliced bananas over them, then handing them over to me.

"No" I said, but that caused me to blush even more, I sat down next to Leah at the counter top and started eating my pancakes.

"You've got it bad huh?" Leah said,with slight concern in her face.

"Lee the imprint pull is just strong you know" But I was half lying, that was half of the reason why I was falling for him, but it was making sense to why fate connected us together, he was everything I wanted in a guy. Funny, caring , loving, protective (which I know Leah hated) and he had that fire in him that he would do anything for anyone and nothing would stop him, and that's what I wanted.

I glanced at Kim and could tell she knew I was lying, she knew because she had the same with Jared. Leah would too eventually but she was stubborn and she wouldn't admit it but she still needed to resolve things with Sam

After we ate, I got in the shower letting the hot water drop onto my skin, it was relaxing and just what I needed.

After I got out, I ran to the room grabbing the first thing I could find, a red halter neck and a denim blue mini skirt, paired with my black my converses, I brushed my hair and went back to the kitchen.

"Hey that's my top" Leah said, eyeing the top I was wearing.

"Yeah, but it looks hotter on me" I said giving her a wink, which earn't a eye roll.

"So what's on the agenda today Miss bride to be?" I asked, I knew today we dedicated on helping Kim to start planning the wedding, hungover or not we would do it.

"Today we are going to go some venues and try their menus, I've narrowed it down to two places and I knew you'd be hungover so I thought food tasting would be best" Kim continued "My two other bridesmaid will be their too so you'll get to meet them, well one you already know which is Emily and the other is my cousin Claire who is from Seattle" she said

"Oh Emily, I haven't seen in her in years, since when were you friends?" Leah asked, I could tell that bothered her. It's not that she didn't like Emily but they had a fight over Leah sneaking out of home while in senior year it was partly my fault,as I asked her to come to one of Mikes party, but her parents were strict at the time and didn't like the idea of her drinking so she sneaked asking Emily to cover for her, though that backfired with Emily telling her parents which caused her to be grounded until a week before we graduated and left, they hadn't spoken since.

" We kind of just clicked once I moved back.."She paused "She misses you Lee, I hope you guys can make up" She said hopefully. The way I knew my Lee it would take her another 50 years and we'd probably be dead.

"I'll do my best, I mean its been 4 years since our fight I'm sure we can move on" she said uncertain, I just hoped for the best.

Our first venue was at a place on the Reserve, call La Luna. Which literally meant 'the moon' it was owned by Embry's mom, my aunt Nina. She opened it a year ago, I missed the openeing but had recieved pictures from Kim and my dad. I was excited to finally see it and try the italian inspired food.

We arrived at La Luna which was right on the beach front, the building was rustic wooden panels made the building, with a triangle roof also made of wood. It had wide opened window's with fairylights around them, the door was two big wooden doors with the writing 'La Luna' on the front, it was beautiful, a perfect place for a wedding.

We walked in and two ladies were already there, I could recognize Emily straight away she hadn't changed much from what I remembered. Long straight black hair, skinny frame, sun-kissed skin and those deep brown clear water eyes that I knew all to well though it was her face that got me and I made sure to look away as soon as I saw it. On her face were three gastly bear marks, that were now into scars, I started to get a bad gut feeling in my stomach.

Next to her was a petite girl with long wavy blonde hair, she had the same green eyes as Kim but her skin was much paler, but with a hint of a tan, and she was tall probably 5,10.

"Leah, Bella its been a long time" Emily said, embracing us in a awkward hug, she looked nervous.

"Hey I'm Claire" the blonde said, she was polite and I had a feeling she had a crazy side to her. We greeted my Aunt Nina, but before we were taken to a round table with food I needed to have a word with Kim.

"Kim can I have one sec?"I asked grabbing her arm, and pulling her to face me.

"I couldn't help but notice the scar on Emily's face...it wasn't a bear was it?" I whispered I didn't want the others to hear who were with my aunt talking abut the food, her face frowned in slight confusion.

"Bella didn't they tell you everything, besides them being wolves?" Kim said, I was missing something. "Sam was the first to change and he imprinted on Emily, he lost his anger..."she paused "and that's why she has the scars...I thought they told you guys...though I guess that would have meant Leah would have seriously lost the plot.."she trailed off, "I'm sorry" she finished.

"Kim, we can't tell Leah...not right now anyway" I said, I couldn't think properly. Sam imprinted on Emily. the words were rushing in my head, if Leah knew this it would be world war all over again, she had yet to forgive her cousin and I know this would break her. She needed to know, but by Sam or Emily I couldn't be the one to bear this news to her.

"Can't tell me what?" I felt sick, I didn't realize she was behind us, I was going to say something but the words were stuck in my throat.

"Leah...We will tell you tonight"Kim said as calmly as she could, though we both knew Leah would want the answer now.

"No tell me now, what can't I know?" She demanded, in that moment Emily walked over and I knew what was going to happen the girl wasn't dumb she would have sensed what was happening.

"Leah...Sam imprinted on me" Emily said. Leah froze, then the next thing I knew she jumped at Emily grabbing her hair and pulling her to the ground.

"Leah NO"I shouted, grabbing my best friend and trying to get her off Emily, but she was clawing at me as well, Leah had always been stronger than me, and she was not letting go any time soon, Kim was also trying to help but it was no use.

"ENOUGH" Yelled my aunt, Leah let go and we both fell backwards, her falling on top of me, "Leah darling go and have a breather" Nina said as calmly as she could she wasn't one to get mad for long. Leah stood up and ran outside I tried to follow but Kim grabbed my arm.

"Let her think for abit" I nodded, and went over to check if Emily was okay, she was still on the ground obviously in shock.

"I didn't think that would happen Em...I'm sorry"I said trying to comfort her. She blinked and shook her head snapping out of whatever trance she was in.

"It's okay Bella, she's always had that angry side you know.."She whispered, I could only nod.

Eventually we got Emily up and decided it was best to reschedule another time.

"Thanks Nina, Very sorry about that" Kim said for the third time.

"Kim please, things happen I just hope Leah is okay" She said with a warm concerned smile. I hugged my aunt and promised I would visit soon.

"Do you think Leah went back to yours?" I asked Kim.

"I hope so" She replied. We said goodbye to Emily who assured us that she would be fine to get home and would explain to Sam what happened, Claire joined us as she would also be staying with Kim before the wedding, we hopped into the car and my phone started going off. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella its me Leah" She whispered, she sounded scared.

"Leah what's wrong where are you? What happened to your phone?" A lump formed in my throat.

"I'm so fucking sorry" she cried "I was so mad, I messaged Edward to get me from the border as I got his number from the party and he did, we got to his place and he pounced on me sucking my blood...he broke my phone-Bella I'm so scared, please help me, I'm so fucking scared"She whispered, her voice was so shaky I didn't know how to respond. I wanted my friend out there now.

"Leah it's okay, I'll get help don't you worry" I said urgently.

"Bella I don't know how much time I have...I have to go" She cried again, then the phone hung up, I looked down at the blank screen in shock.

"Bella What the fuck has happened?" Kim worriedly asked.

"Claire What I'm about to say is crazy, We will explain later but Leah needs us now" I said almost forgetting Claire didn't know the secret world.

"Okay" She gulped.

"Kim I need Sam's number now, the leech has Leah" I half yelled. with that she gave me her phone, driving as quickly as she could.I searched Sam number, with finding it I called him immediately and on the second ring he answered.

"Kim, I am not happy with Le-"I cut him off.

"Sam no fucking time, Leah needs us she leech has her in Forks, get the wolves to get her please" I pleaded.

He answered yes, and hung up quickly.

The only thing Kim and I could do was wait, so we arrived at Kim's and waited hoping our dear friend would come back to us alive.

 **RR, Will Leah survive?Who knows.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey hey, so sorry about the very late update I had been wokring everyday plus studying and then also being sick but I now have a week of nothing and able to write. So this is Part 1 for this chapter and I am currently writing the second as I type this. I hope you enjoy I have so many ideas for this story coming up but this chapter was really hard to write, I re-wrote this twice so i hope you enjoy and please RR. many thanks x**

 **Leah PoV**

I was curled up in a ball in the furthest corner of the basement, my jeans were ripped and my shirt was soaked in my blood, my eyes felt wide I was shivering from the cold air and exhausted, feeling pain in my ribs when Edward threw me. I was scared, I didn't know what do I didn't dare to move as I was dealing with a vampire a creature I thought you could only find in books, but they were now my true worst nightmare.

I shouldn't have trusted him, my gut instinct even told me to not go, but I ignored it I was so mad at Emily and Sam that I had put my anger towards them first before my safety. My head was such a mess, so much had happened in this short week, I found out werewolves and vampires existed, Sam imprinted on Emily and even if I survived or not I wasn't sure I could face them ever again, then my mind drifted off to Embry, my imprint. I had been so rude to him and now I just wanted him ,wrapped in his arm assuring me that everything would be okay.

I wasn't sure on the time. Edward hadn't been down in a while and I could feel the blood still oozing from my neck, I was curled in a ball ,not moving except for the slight shiver from the cold, I felt if I moved he would come back down for more and I wanted to avoid that as long as I could. The next thing I knew the door to the basement opened and I tried to sit in the corner as tightly as I could wanting to blend into the coldness of the bare wall. Somebody walked over to me, their shadow coming closer and closer. I squeezed my eyes shut bracing for the bite, for more blood to ooze down my neck, but it never came.

"Leah" Said a voice I wasn't expecting to hear. Embry.

"It's okay, he's dead we killed him" He whispered, thats when I broke out of my curled position and jumped into his arms, it had surprised him but he handled it effortlessly. I couldn't cry or do anything but I just held onto him tightly as he picked me and carried me out of the basement bridal we were outside, it was still light though the sun was setting into the earth even though I wasn't sure on what day it actually was. It had blinded me but I was able to quickly get my bearings again, I could start to see the other pack members, Jacob first, then Paul and Jared who gave me a nod then left quickly to go tell the news to the girls, then my eyes froze on Sam, though I quickly looked away, I couldn't handle to look at him right now, if only he told me himself things may have turned out differently but they didn't and now I wasn't sure if I would be able to speak to him or Emily ever again, even if I could I dont think it would ever be the same.

"Can we go now" I whispered to Embry, he nodded and we hopped into his car and drove back to Kim's house in La push.

The drive home I kept replaying what had happened, it still made my stomach queazy and I wasn't sure if this nightmare would ever leave me alone. I just watched the tree's glide past us til we came to a stop, I hadn't realised we had made it to Kim's. Embry rushed my side and helped me out of car, letting me lean on him as we walked into the house.

"Leah" Bella said rushing over to me, and helping me into the house. Embry and Bella walked me over to the couch, and Kim running over with water and panadol, and I noticed a few bandages. I could see tear stains marked on Bella's face, in the corner of my eye I could see Claire sitting still on the couch staring into nothingness, but I didn't have the heart to care what she was going through at this moment.

"Lee I'm so glad your alive, I don't know what I would do without you"Bella had whispered in my ear, we were now on the couch Bella sitting next to me, clutching my hand, Embry on the other side while Kim fussed over me. Fixing my neck, and attending to my other wounds.

"I really think we should take you to the hospital" Kim muttered while she attended to an open wound on my knee.

"No Kim I'll be okay, I dont want to be away from you guys anyway" I muttered, I was weirdly taking this okay much better than Bella would have, even though what Edward did to me could have scarred me for life, I felt safe, the wolves made me safe and I knew I wouldn't make those reckless decisions again, I didn't want to be scared so I didn't let myself that's why I had composed myself not to break down.

"Well at least have some rest" Kim replied, shooing Embry and Bella off the couch to make some room for me to lay down.

"We will just be in the kitchen, have a little nap your safe now"Bella said giving me a kiss on top of my head, and Embry tucking me in, making me comfortable. The next thing I knew I was drifting into nothingness, the darkness welcoming and I oddly felt safe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey so here is part two like I promised. please RR.x**

 **Bella PoV**

Once we could hear the sound Leah's snores we sat around the kitchen table eating the pizza Kim had ordered. The ordeal today made neither of us want to cook and I was still suffering from this horrible hangover. Leah was taking this rather well, though I was still concerned. Leah was a strong women and I knew that the fact Sam imprinted on Emily was going to hurt her more than the vampire situation, she would eventually get over being attacked but I had a feeling she wouldn't be getting over Sam and Emily any time soon.

On the other hand Claire was still in shock about the information she had heard on the phone and now Embry and Jared were explaining the legends of their ancestors and how it all worked.

"So that's the legends we are shape shifters that transform into wolves to protect the land and our people from the leeches" Jared said, they were not meant to usually tell outsiders the legends though due to these circumstances Sam had let the order down for Claire, at least she didn't faint like me but she wasn't touching her food and I could see she was still processing this as Jared finished off.

"Well that is alot to take in, I'm going to go lie down" She said rubbing the temple of her head, and got up walking towards mine and Leahs room. I had a feeling I would be sleeping on the couch tonight.

I turned my attention to Kim who had a frown on her face.

"If I can handle this information, then so can Claire it'll be fine" I said, while grabbing another slice of pizza thankful that they had vegan options.

"I know, but what a week, I haven't had this much drama since I left you guys four years ago" Kim said, with a slight smile on her face, which then grew into a sigh "But maybe I should post-pone the wedding" I was about to say interject but a voice bet me to it.

"You will do no such thing" Leah said, who was sitting up, none of us aware that she had woken up, "Kim we came here for you, and whatever has happened we won't let it stop you for having the wedding of your dreams...just I might not be able to be a bridesmaid with Em-em" She stumbled on the last bit.

"It's okay Lee, Emily has decided to not be in the bridal party.." Kim said "If your sure about not post-poning then I wont, but we are not doing any wedding planning this week" she said sternly, which made Leah nod.

"Want some Pizza?" I asked to break the nearly awkward tension, I knew Emily's name was more a sting than what actual happened with the vampire.

"No its okay, I think I'm going to shower then head to bed, Embry can you stay?"Leah said, turning to Embry, who beamed at the question.

"I won't be going anywhere" He replied smoothly, with that Leah headed into the bedroom and I could hear the shower belting out water, Embry went to the couch. "Guess I'll be sleeping on the floor" I muttered low, but the wolves heard which earned a chuckle.

"Well I need to go patrol now but Paul is on his way, we thought it would be better if two of the guys were here, just to make it safer" Jared said while standing up, but I could see a slight smirk on his face.

"What Paul is coming?" I asked, I could feel my mouth drop, I wasn't prepared I had slightly forgot about Paul, but now that his name was mentioned my stomach began to swirl with butterflies.

With perfect timing the front door opened and in walked Paul, shirtless and a shine of sweat on him I couldn't stop staring.

"Well that's my cue to go" Jared said, giving Kim a kiss, and walking swiftly out the door, the sound of him transforming into his wolf form, which I was still getting used to.

"I'm off to bed, let me know if Leah need's anything" Kim said,as she walked up the stair's to her room, I would have given her a glare as she was probably in on this but I still couldn't take my eyes off of Paul.

"I'll go see how Leah and Claire are going" Embry said sliding off the couch and walking into my room, the shower was now silent so we only had to assume Leah was done and ready in bed, but that now left me and Paul alone.

"Hey" he said, a smile tugging on his lips.

"Hey" I replied, my stomach still churning with butterflies.

"What a day huh" He said, walking over to the couch and sitting down, signalling me to come over.

My legs automatically went over and I was now seated facing Paul staring into his warm brown eyes.

"Yeah, worst hangover ever" I replied, which caused him to chuckle."I'm just glad Leah is okay and that thing is dead" I continued, which changed the mood in Paul.

"Yeah that leech had it coming" he said bitterly, "But your all safe now, and that's why we exist to protect you guys and the people of this land" He said staring intently into my eyes.

 _I just want to kiss you_ I thought

"Then Kiss me" He replied, that's when I realized I said that out loud and I could feel the blush creeping up onto my cheeks, which caused me to look down in embarrassment.

Though Paul lifted my chin to look at him staring intensely into each others eyes and the next hing I knew, my lips were locked onto his, his tongue asking permission to go into my mouth, I opened my mouth and our tongues collided and sparks were flying, the passion in this kiss was like nothing I had ever had before, he grabbed onto my waist pulling me closer, with the kiss deepening. I was now on his laps my legs wrapped around his waist, my hands gliding into his hair. We kept kissing passionately until we needed air. When we broke apart we stared into each others eyes and in that moment I knew I was falling very hard in love with Paul Lahote.

 **Hope you liked. I am just wondering would you like to either see a two week time jump or someone elses POV. if you have anything else you'd like to see, i might consider it x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey there.**

 **I am so sorry for the delay, as ive mentioned I am horrible at updating and I didn't have a laptop for months. but I'm back hopefully i can add another chapter in the next few days. this chapter is not that exciting but it is a lead up to what is to come next. hope you enjoy. please RR.**

 **Awakenedwolf**

Leah PoV

It had been a few weeks since my ordeal, but with Embry by my side it almost seemed forgotten, and that didn't bother me as much as Emily and Sam being together. Why did I have to be that wacky ex girlfriend?. I did have Embry but for now I suggested we just be best friends until I was ready to start a relationship. I wouldn't admit it to anyone but I held grudges and this grudge of Sam and Emily wasn't something I was going to let go anytime soon.

I was sitting on Kim's veranda sipping on hot cocoa enjoying the view, while everyone was busy with the wedding that would happen in two days. I had been ordered by Kim to not help, even after I persisted I was fine, but Kim was abundant that I recover and to not lift finger. It also meant that she could love match Paul and Bella, those two were so into each other I sometimes wanted to vomit. They were always flirting and kissing, Paul still making Bella blush. I had asked her if they had, had sex yet but she said she wasn't quite ready for that next step.

I knew Bella she was scared of getting her heart broken again, but with the way I saw Jared treat Kim, and how adoringly Paul looked at Bella, I knew she'd never have to go through another heartbreak again. I on the other hand would be in heartbreak until I got over my silly nonsense but I was stubborn and I would not back down until I had the final say.

I was so in my thoughts I didn't realise the body next to me. Claire. She also seemed spaced out in her own thoughts,she was abit of a space cadet always in her thoughts, but that's why I enjoyed her, she would be quiet when you didn't want to speak.

"Hey" I said, turning my attention to her, she snapped out of her thoughts, blinked a few times and looked at me with a smile.

"Hey, how are you going?" She answered, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Good, just been here all day on Kim's orders" I laughed rolling my eyes "What did I miss today?"

She smiled" Just the final touches for everything, Kim is way too excited I cannot keep up with her energy and Bella and Paul are way too into each other it makes me sick" She laughed. I chuckled too.

"Glad we have the same thought about that"I laughed," speaking of Bella where is she? she said she'd come back with you" I asked, the house was silent and I guessed Claire was the only one that came back from today's event, Kim would be having dinner with her and Jared's parents so I knew they wouldn't be home till late.

"Ah yes, she had a little argument with Jacob today" Claire started , eyes rolling "But Paul intervened and took her out for dinner, so they should be back soon" She shrugged. was still bothered about Bella and Paul being imprints, we had so much in common me and him, wanting something that we couldn't have that I sometimes was surprised fate didn't make us imprints, but at least I had Embry , where as Jacob still hadn't imprinted and that bothered him.

"What was it about this time?" I asked, she turned her gaze on me, pausing for abit before answering.

"You" She said "This time it was about you, the fact you apparently are leading on Embry and that you don't deserve him, Bella asked me not to tell you this, though I obviously disagreed" She continued " I don't get his problem, not our fault he's an arrogant prick that can't get someone" she finished, I didn't know how to respond , my first reaction was to cry but all I could feel was this bubble of anger, all the emotions I was holding onto from Edward, to Sam and Leah and now Jacob.

"Leah chill, its just dumb words" Claire said, she sounded scared. I didn't realise I was shaking, so I shook my head and calmed myself down.

"Sorry, just the last thing I need" I muttered.

Claire's eyes raised "Oh Leah Bella was right, I shouldn't have told yo-" I cut her off.

"It's fine" I said putting on a smile. She nodded.

We were silent for a minute , that's when I heard the raised voices.

"Emily, seriously not the time to apologise after all she's been through" I could hear bella's voice ,she sounded pissed.

"I can't have awkwardness at the wedding , you wan't that for Kim? Plus I miss my cousin" Emily answered , I could now see their heads emerging up Kim's driveway, Bella holding hands with Paul and Emily, chasing after was quite amusing, I couldn't help but laugh, I was still laughing , I could see Claire giving me a weird look.

This was the first time I was seeing Emily since it all.

"Lee you okay?" bella asked, coming up to me and sliding her arm around me for support.

I stopped laughing, wiping the tears from my eyes. "Yes actually, I've never seen Emily do that before , practically beg someone to let them apologise, amazing really" I said.

"I really do want to make things right Leah" Emily said, I wanted to be mad, though I couldn't before when I was talking to Claire I never wanted to speak to them again but looking at fragile Emily, I didn't feel that madness anymore, I was now more annoyed at Jacob's words.

"Emily, before I wanted to have nothing to do with you and Sam, I was done but seeing you here practically begging Bella to apologise I think I can forgive you, we won't be besties, we will never be close, but if your gonna be around Kim, well I think we need to be mutual, starting now" I said, I couldnt believe i just said that but it felt right.

"What did you to do Leah?" Bella asked, she had a smile on her lips though and tugged me closer.

"That we will be great"Emily gushed, she embraced me then said her goodbye's saying she will see us at the wedding.

"I was not expecting that outcome" Claire said, as we all made our way back inside the house.

"Me neither" Paul chimed, the first sentence I heard from him since being here.

"Well I wanted to be mad, but something came over me, I think the imprint with Embry has helped and I didn't realise, plus I'm mad at Jacob now" I said as we sat down at the kitchen table.

"CLAIRE" Bella shouted.

"What" Claire replied acting all innocent. I chuckled.

"B its fine , I'm glad she told me" I replied sticking up for Claire, I could see Bella shaking like I did. Something was up with us.

"But I told Claire not to" Bella said angrily, clenching her fists. "Babe it's fine relax" Paul said rubbing her shoulders, with that she seemed to relax.

I was about to say to something, until there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Claire said and ran to the door, standing at the door was Quill ateara with Embry, my heart skipped a beat. Quill seemed to be staring at Claire for a long time and I realised he just imprinted on her.

"Cute" Bella whispered.

Quill seemed to have heard that and snapped out of it, I could see Embry laughing.

"Quiet call" Quill said smacking the back of his head, I didn't like that.

"What the" Claire said confused.

"Bella can you explain to Claire please, Paul we need you there is a leech, we think its Edwards sister, we need you NOW" Quill said quickly, with that they left and I could hear them phase. Paul growled.

"Ladies please don't leave the house" He kissed Bella's head and dissapeared with the others. We both looked at Claire with grins on our faces.

"Why are you looking at me like that? and what the fuck just happened with me and Quill?" Claire asked again sounding more confused.

"Claire silly, you were just imprinted on by a wolf"

 **Hope you liked. even if you didn't imma still write ;). RR** x


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Ya'll.**

 **I wanted to give you another chapter just becaause I literally hadn't updated in months. its short but its juicy.**

 **Claire PoV**

I was still shocked that Quil imprinted on me. The world of the wolves and vampires still didn't seem real to me and now one was my forever mate. I wasn't sure how to feel about it, but if Leah could do it, so could I.

"Are you sure he did?" I asked the girls still in doubt, we were told to stay inside and so we did over a bottle of Jameson and some nachos.

"Of course, he had the same look Paul did when he imprinted on Bella" Leah said, taking another shot. We were playing a game on every time we said the word imprinted we had to take a shot, so far we had done four already.

"oh" was all I could manage.

"Babes you will be fine, go slow and steady they will be there for you no matter what" Bella said.

I nodded, she did have a point, I mean I had to look at my cousin Kim, she was getting married to one in a few days and that me happy.

"Well he's to the imprinted life" I said, pouring us another shot and letting the whisky burn my throat, the two girls joining me.

"Well Im drunk now" I said laughing, "Do you think the boys are okay?" I asked them.

"Sure they are, Im sure they've got the bitch and shredding her into pieces" Bella said laughing almost falling off her seat, and then I went into space cadet mode and pondered for abit what they could be doing.

 **Jacob PoV**

We could smell the leech from a mile away, she didn't have the stinky gross stench like most vampire's did, but she still had something that wasn't human.

We believed she was related to Edward and was out for revenge, as she had similar features to him. I was close to her, I could see her ringletbrownish red hair bouncing with the wind as she ran towards the cliffs. She wasn't fast like the usual vampires's and was tiny in size. I was gaining distance between her and could almost touch her, that's when I lunged, we tumbled around for abit, until I was on top of her and was about to bite her head off, until I locked my eyes onto her. The world shifted, the only thing that mattered to me now was her and only her.

I wanted to protect her, shower her with gifts and love her with all my heart. I wanted her to know she would be safe forever and that she deserved all the goodness in her life and that's when it hit me. I imprinted on a fucking leech .fuck.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thannks for the RR and follows.**

 **Things are gonna get juicer and juicer.**

Bella pov

I woke up to a leg close to my ear, and a butt close to my head.

"Get your booty out of my face" I grumbled slapping the ass that was in my face way.

"Ow what was that for?" a sleepy Leah grumbled, as she moved away from me, almost hitting Claire in the face. We were a mess, it seems we didn't make it to bed after those Jameson shots as we were all tangled on top of each other on the couch.

I didn't realise we had company until I heard giggle, I shot my head which I soon regretted and saw that the kitchen was filled with Kim, Jared, Embry, Paul, Quil and a sulking Jacob.

"Good morning sunshine" Kim said, with a big grin on her face, she was currently by the stove flipping pancakes and making a big stack for us lot, they smelt delicious.

"Ahhh morning" I grumbled, I stood up and made my way over to Paul who was standing against the wall , with a smirk on his face. He stretched out his arms for me and I let my body melt in with his, letting his strong arms embrace my little body.

"Someone get a little drunk last night" He murmured into my ears, just enough for me to hear. I laughed.

"Just a little" I whispered back, we stayed embraced and I could hear the bickering coming from Leah and Jacob, she was still pretty mad at him for the things he said about her ad Embry.I popped my head out to see what the commotion was about.

"Why so sulky Jacob?" Leah retorted, she wasn't playing nice today, especially when she was hungover.

"None of your business tramp" He retorted. oh boy. This was not going to end well for him.

I heard a growl, which I could only presume was from Embry "Hey don't talk to my mate like that" He said, while glaring at him "She has nothing to do with you imprinting" He said , with a massive smirk gliding onto his face, I wondered what was going on, I was about to say something but Claire beat me to it.

"Wait Jacob imprinted?...what's so wrong with that? I feel sorry for the girl really" She said, which caused a glare from Jacob, which caused the group to laugh.

"He imprinted on a vampire...well we think she's a vampire-and now we can't find her" Laughed Jared, which made me giggle. I guess once you be a dickhead karma comes back to bite you.

"Karma" I said, which he then shot me another gruesome glare. I didn't feel bad, we hadn't spoken much since I came back and then finding out all about their secrets it was him avoiding me, not the other way round. But I had Paul now so I wasn't nerved if we never spoke again, though it would have been nice to be on good terms, he became so bitter.

"Okay guys enough taunting, lets enjoy breakfast" Kim announced placing the stack of pancakes in the middle with the other delicous aromas. There was mushrooms, grilled tomatoes, bacon for the meat eaters ad sausages.

"You've outdone yourself future Mrs Cameron" Jared said, giving his fiancee a kiss.

"'ugh gross" Leah muttered, always the Grinch about love, I rolled my eyes, while Quil and Embry went over to her and gave her the biggest kisses on her cheeks, which caused her to scream in laughter.

"GUYS" she yelled, while pushing them away. It was good to see my friend laugh after all the shit she had endured, we had gone through so much together I had only hoped it would get better, but life was a funny thing.

We filled our plates with food, the boys always eating for two of them and sat around telling jokes, laughing at Claire,Leah and I from this morning and the excitement for the wedding that was tomorrow. We were cleaning up, when the boys heads shot up and they stiffened dramatically.

"She's here" Jacob said.

"Who?" Claire asked.

"The imprint" Paul replied, they ran out the front and of course I followed, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Bella no, she could be dangerous" Kim shouted, staying close to the kitchen with the other two girls.

I waved my hand as 'I'll be okay' signal and my way to the door and felt my breath go away.

The girl standing in front of me was no stranger, her auburn hair and her deep brown eyes, ones I had stared into many times before, the lips I had kissed a few times on our drunken nights out, we hadn't seen each other since I was 21, she ran away before I could find out her secrets, she nearly left me for dead on one of our nights out and that was the last time we saw her. I could feel the rage building up in my stomach, my fists clenching.

"Bella its good to see you" Her sweet voice said, peering at me from the door. I could feel somebody next to me and realised it was Leah, Leah also knew her, we had been the three muskateers and we had trusted her.

"Renesmee what the fuck are you doing here?" Leah sneered.

"Well of course to talk to the people who killed my father" She replied, then all I could see was red.

 **did you see that coming? RR**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey hey. Another chapter up hoorah. Insight onto what happened that night with renesmee. hope it makes sense. ENJOY**

 _NO ONES POV_

 _Three years ago_

 _The road sizzled from the heat as three girls walked from one club to another. It was a crisp hot night in Jackson vile and the three girls had gotten kicked out their second club that night. They were notorious for being the wild party girls._

 _It used to be just the two of them but the girl with the auburn hair and angelic looks joined in on their antics a few months ago, they never really let anyone join them but there was something about her._

 _The girl with the long brown hair, tanned skin and the smallest of the three was in a rant "Can you believe they kicked us out for taking our shirts off? I mean who doesn't love that?" She said with a giggle, she still had her shirt off she wasn't afraid to walk around in a bralette or sometimes bare skinned._

 _"Bella you fell off the bar bench and onto some poor lady, I'm pretty sure that's the reason" The one with short recently chopped hair said, she had a gleam of mischief in her eye's._

 _"Leah it was your idea to take our shirts off and get onto the bar bench in the first place" Bella retorted but she couldn't help with another giggle_

 _"Renesmee back me up" Leah laughed, turning her attention to the one with auburn hair. She was very attractive for a human, maybe too perfect but the girls never asked questions, they had accepted the fact that she might be the most perfect human and that's how Renesmee had decided she wanted to stay with them, they didn't ask questions not like the other's she had encountered, also suspicious about her._

 _"I'm with Bella this time" She laughed, the first club they got kicked out of was due to Bella swirling a lady who had called them 'sluts' for they way they were dancing in the club , in Renesmee's mind she would have done the same thing._

 _"Wahoo one point to Leah, now Renesmee your turn to get us kicked out the next place" Bella said skipping still shirtless to the next place. Renesmee rolled her eyes as much as she could be wild she was cautious that she might show her true self to the humans._

 _Tthe reason for her perfection was the fact that she wasn't fully human, and while she looked twenty she was truly 56 human years. Renesmee was a hybrid her mother being human while her father was a vampire, the stuff from children's night mares. Her mother had died straight away when she was born, her human body not able to keep up with the vampirism inside her child, her father whose name was Edward had looked after her until she was old enough to fend for herself._

 _Renesmee was well into her thoughts she didn't hear the sound of footsteps coming towards them ,like she should have with her vampire hearing and it was too late when Bella refused to give her bag over to the man with a hood, the man had a knife in his hand and stabbed Bella in the side of her stomach. She screamed out in pain, Leah rushing to her side as the man ran away bag in hand._

 _Renesmee caught the smell of blood, realising she had not been in contact with human blood for a long time, the smell made her hungry. She froze she knew she had to get out before she sunk her teeth into Bella. If she left now they would never forgive her, there was a battle in her head but she had to leave, they couldn't know her secret she couldn't risk exposing that to them._

 _So she ran, turning back to the direction they came from, with intentions of finding that man and giving him a run for his money._

 _"Renesmee what are you doing?" Leah shouted watching their friend turn back the other direction, while putting pressure onto her friends wound. "YOU COWARD" she screeched, anger making its way through her._

 _She had to call 911, but realised her phone was in Bella's bag the one man had stole. The bastard. She screamed 'HELP' until a bouncer came over, he could hear her from the club just a block a way. Ironic it was the club that were just about to head into. Ten minutes later the ambulance arrived, Bella was in and out of conscious and her friend was afraid that she would not make it tears streaming down her face as they made their way to the local hospital._

 _Bella was conscious after two days in the hospital, Leah never leaving her side. Leah was still mad at Renesmee for leaving them in that situation, so many 'What if' scenario's coming into her head, like what if the bouncer didn't come, or if the man came back for Leah. If Renesmee stayed they would have had a phone and they knew Renesmee did karate, they seen her do it and she was fierce. What made her leave? Leah didn't care, she knew she never wanted to see Renesmee ever again, once she told Bella, she also agreed she never wanted to see that coward again._

 _"And what did you tell Charlie?" Bella asked, while sipping water. Her throat was still dry and itchy but she was coming back to her old self except the side of her stomach where the man stabbed her was still throbbing, the doctors said it would hurt for a few weeks._

 _"Just that you were clumsy and walked into the knife in the kitchen" Leah replied._

 _"He believed that?" Bella asked while raising an eyebrow, she knew her dad he didn't ask questions but that doesn't mean he always believed it._

 _"I think so, he knows how much of a clutz you can be" Leah replied, suddenly her shitty spare brick phone that she had for emergencies started ringing its horrible tune, the ID caller saying NO ID._

 _She answered and frowned when the person spoke. It was Renessmee._

 _"Coward wants to speak to you" She said, while holding the phone out to her friend._

 _Bella took it from Leah's grasp and didn't let Renesmee explain._

 _"How dare you have the balls to call us-after what you did we want nothing to do with you" Bella whispered yell._

 _"I want to ap-"Renesmee was cut off on the other line._

 _"No! Never speak to us again"Bella said and hung up looking at her friend "I never want to see her again and if I do please don't hold me back" she said, Leah nodding in agreement._

 _"Don't worry I wont"._

 _A few days later Bella was let out and they had carried on with life pretending Renesmee never existed that she was just a nightmare from a dream with hopes they would never see her again._

 _And they never did until three years later..._

 **R N R XX**


	13. Chapter 13

**new chapter up. Drama and lemons oooo who is it?**

 **Leah POV**

Bella lurched for Renesmee trying to crawl at her neck, but Paul grabbed her wrapping his arms around her waist, I started walking towards Renesmee a glare on my face.

"You have the nerve to co-"I cut myself off when I realised what she had said, my eyes going wider.

"Your father? You mean to say that your a vampire?" I said finally registering in my head what she had just told us, I came to a halt the glare dissapearing from my face.

She looked into my eyes and nodded "Only half, I am a hybrid my mother was human when I was born though she passed away at birth" She said, it all started to make sense now, the way she was so perfect, how she was so cautious all the time and that the blood on that night drove her away. The glare came back.

"You still could have called an ambulance" I muttered, rolling my eyes at the same time. I had a feeling we would take a while to process and forgive her.

After a few minutes Paul released Bella who still had a look that could kill on her face, though her movements remained still.

"So your father was Edward? "Bella spat, I could see that slight shake again. I needed to talk to Sam about that later.

"Yes, but he wasn't much of a father" she paused "I guess I came to say thankyou, now no one needs to go through what my mother and myself went through" Renesmee finished.

"Well I was not expecting that" Jacob muttered under his breath, saying what I was thinking.

"Oh" was all Bella managed to say.

"Look girls I'm really sorry what I did and all I'm asking is for time, can I get that?" Renesmee pleaded, i turned my gaze to Bella, in the end she could of died.

Bella nodded at me then turned back to Renesmee "I suppose so but don't expect anything straignt away, we will talk later" Bella said, she grabbed Pauls hand and walked back into the house, I started to follow but I had one more thing to say.

"Renesmee lay low for a few days, we've got a wedding and I would hate to see more drama unfold" and then I went back inside and fell on the bed. That was enough drama for the day, I needed a whisky straight but sleep decided to take over and I was swept away to dreamland.

 **Bella pov**

Once I went inside I told Kim and Claire what went down, I found them in the corner of the kitchen eating slices of last nights pizza. Typical. A fight was occurring and the two cousins were inside eating pizza, I couldn't help roll my eyes when I walked in on them.

"You guys sure know how to bring the drama" Kim said, while standing up to wash her hands from the grease.

"We don't mean to, and I know its your wedding tomorrow so we will be on our best behaviours" I said, I was still holding Paul's hand.

Kim gave me an eye roll "Yeah yeah, I like to bet $20 bucks on that" she said

"Deal" I laughed, I'm sure Leah and I could pull it off?

"Drama done, I need to do last minute wedding stuff Claire come, lets leave these love birds alone" She smiled, walking past me with a Claire following, " I'm bringing the boys with me too, so you have the house to yourself" the she devil called back. I laughed, but I didn't mind I was ready for some alone time with my handsome man.

"Paul are we dating?" The question burning at the back of my throat for quitesome time. We had been hanging out for quite some time now and I wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Bella do you want to date me? Cause I'd be the happiest man" he said his hot breathe on my neck.

"Yes, I will happily date you" I said I turned around to Paul looking into his warm brown eyes "How lucky am I ?' I said pulling him and placing a kiss on his lips.

 ***Lemons feel free to skip***

He deepened the kiss my tongue entering into his mouth, I grabbed the back of his head as we deepened the kiss, his lips making its way down my neck sucking the skin which felt like a pinch. I let out a moan.

He came back to my lips as the kiss intensified I couldn't wait any longer, I needed him all of him inside and out.

I started to take his shirt off and I saw the hesitation.

"Paul I'm ready" i said as I continued taking his shirt off, I started placing kisses on his stomach as I made my way down to his groin, little paul was waiting and ready. I unzipped his cut-offs and slid them off, I was not going to lie Paul had the biggest cock I had ever seen. I grabbed little paul and started placing little kisses to tease him.

"Fuck Bella" he groaned as I placed my mouth over his hard cock, deep throating it to the back lf my up and down until his juices squirted into my mouth.

"You naughty girl" he moaned again, I grinned knowing I did my job. I started going back up his torso my lips grazing his tanned skin as I made it wag back to his lip, again the kiss hot and passionate. My shirt was off and my pants flung somewhere in the kitchen he lifted me up onto the kitchen bench . His hand groping my breast , the nipples hard. I looked into his eyes as his cock slid into my clit a moan escaping my lips , he thrusted deeper until he hit the spot.

"Fuck fuck fuck" i moaned as he went harder and faster, eventually I released and looked him jn eye.

"You are the best sex, I've ever had" I said as I placed another kiss on his lips.

"The best" he replied.

 ***end of lemons"**

After the steamy love making session Paul left as he had to patrol and said we would talk later about our future together. I could wipe the grin off my face as I made my way to the room to grab another shirt as I couldn't find the one I had before.

I nearly pissed myself when I saw Leah on the bed reading a magazine with headphones in her ears, giving me the biggest grin when she saw me.

"Oh you naughty girl" she laughed mimicking Paul.

I grabbed the nearest pillow and threw it at her "you heard all of it" I giggled as it her in the head.

She took her headphones off "I'm pretty sure the whole of La push heard it Bell's "she grinned, I rolled my eyes. It wasn't the first time Leah heard me have sex with someone , I mean we were best friends we knew and heard every gritty crazy things in our lives.

"I think I love him" I blurted out, which surprised me just as Leah.

"You sure?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Yes" and in that moment I knew Paul Lahote had my heart we were dsting now but I felt more than that, fuck I was whipped. I was whipped real bad.

 **Hope you enjoyed that. The girls lives are crazy . Aww paul and bella hzve my heart.**

 **Next chapter is wedding time wooooo.**

 **Sneak peak.**

 **"Leah noooooo not the cake" but it was too late...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey peeps. Thanks for the reviews and fav i loves it. Please note there is weed tall in this chapter. Also the weddimg chapters are gonna be in 3 or 4 parts havemt decided yet, will know omce i start writing them. Enjoy x**

 **Wedding Part 1**

Kim PoV

Today was my big day, I'm surprised I managed to get everything done since with all the drama that happened recently, and to be honest I wouldn't be surprised if crazy stuff happened tonight. I knew the girls, they were crazy and wild. But that's what I loved about them and I wouldn't change them for anything. It's a good thing I wasn't bridezilla or this would be an entirely a different story.

"Oh Kim, you look gorgeous" Claire gushed as Emily did the finishing touches on my hair. Although Emily wasn't in the bridal party, I still wanted her to be apart of my special day and it had seemed Leah and her had made amends. I knew Leah wouldn't admit it but the pull to Embry was making it's way to her heart and she was starting to understand the imprint pull. I smiled as I thought about all the women in my life were all apart of my secret world. Bella was smitten by Paul, Leah would eventually let her heart open to Embry, Sam and Emily would surely be getting married next and I knew Claire would end up staying in La push to embark an relationship with Quil, those two were made for each other the goofiest duo out of us lot.

And my Jared, oh how I couldn't wait to be Mrs Cameron.

I grinned at Claire "Thankyou cousin dear, you look just as beautiful" I admired myself in the mirror. My dress wasn't the traditional white, it was a soft cream vintage dress, with long sleeves made of mesh and a v line. The bodice had lace, and the skirt was Cinderella style, my hair was down in curls with a braid on the side coming from the front, my veil sitting on top. My makeup was neautral except the brown smokey eye that made my green eyes popped, I felt beautiful.

"Oh my my, hottie alert" Leah said as she came into the room, dressed in the green bridesmaid dresses I had chosen them for them. The green was earthy green as I loved earth tones and I had chosen their hair to be down also, well in Leah's case messy bob short.

"I have a treat for us" Bella beamed, as she came into the room as well. We had ten minutes before we needed to head to the church.

"What is it?" I giggled, coming from her I knew it was a naughty treat. She waved the joint in front of my face, I had to roll my eyes. Typical.

"Geez a stoned bride, who would have thought" I laughed, but I wasn't going to deny this, it was my wedding day of course.

We went outside and lit the joint, I was super happy to be surrounded by my girls again, it had been a while since we had done a joint together.

"Want some Em?" Claire asked, which made Leah snicker, i just glared at her.

Emily looked at the joint then back at me " Ive never tried it before" she said

"One puff wont hurt, it'll calm you down a bit " Bella chimed , from looking at her the girl was a little stoned, I wonder how mucn she smoked already. _oh god_ I thought.

Emily and took a puff , her face scrunching up and going into a cougning fit after taking it out of her mouth. We could't help but giggle.

"Maybe try one of these" Bella said, grabbing a paper bag out of her large brown purse.

"Bella!" I half yelled " that's why your so stoned already" i said shaking my head, she had a sheepish grin on her face.

"What is it?" Claire asked curiously .

"Weed brownies" Leah said, grabbing a small bit from the bag Bella was holding out and popping it into her mouth. Another eye roll.

I looked at the time on my watch and we had one minute.

" Well hurry we've got a wedding to go to" i said walking back into the house, with no way in hell eating one of those brownies before I say I do. Knowing Bella she would have put 4 ounces in there, I just prayed we'd get through the reception before crazy times.

I looked at myself one more time, Claire helping me straighten my veil she had come in a few minutes after me.

"Did you have any?" I asked

She shook her head "No, someone needs to be on game" she laughed.

"Good idea" I chuckled

"Ladies lets get this women married" Claire yelled out to them and with that we hopped into my dad and uncles car and drove to the reception.

Not gonna lie butterflies were in my stomach

 **To be continued...**.


	15. Chapter 15

**As I've said countless of times I am the worst at updating, I will update when I can. I am a traveller so i'm always on the move so writing can be delayed for months. But here is the next chapter which I enjoyed writing very much. Next chapter is in progress as we speak but can't promise anything.**

 **if your still reading leave me some love 3**

Bella PoV

"You may now kiss the bride," said Billy, I breathed a sigh of relief finally the boring part was over and the real party was about to begin. I wasn't going to lie I was pretty stoned and the thought of food was making me drool. From the corner of my eye, I could see Emily swaying back and forth in her chair While Sam gave us a thunderous glare, I couldn't help with the sheepish grin.

As the crowd cheered and we started to head out of the ceremony I felt a hand pinch my butt turning around I came face to face with who I thought was Paul, except it was some middle-aged man who I didn't recognise.

"What the fuck dude?" I said glaring at the man

"Sorry couldn't help myself" He laughed, I felt the rage within myself and found my fist connecting with his jaw, for a small person I shouldn't have made an impact, but somehow I did and as he groaned in pain I couldn't help the smirk.

"Sorry couldn't help myself" I sneered and walked away to where the others were, I could see they were amused some of the boys in shock while Sam had that alpha look on his face, I chose to ignore it.

"God Bella for a small person you sure know how to take a swing" Embry teased, I punched his shoulder "Ow" he muttered, as Leah laughed.

I started walking towards the venue still feeling the anger seeping in my skin until a familiar warmth touched my shoulder.

"Your cute when your angry" Paul said, as he pulled me closer to his side, suddenly the rage was gone, I wrapped my arm around him bringing his scent closer to me, making me tingle all over, I wanted him now but doing it in front of every one would have been not a great idea, and I had very few good ideas's.

"Wanna hook up in the toilets?" I said sheepishly not being able to contain myself, I guess I was very horny today as I looked at him.

"Oh god Bella what you do to me" With that he grabbed my hand and led me to the disabled toilets, checking to make sure no one was looking, he locked the door and came over and pinned me to the wall, kissing my face then to my neck, he took my dress of and started making his way to my navel, planting little kisses all over me, making me tingle all over inside.

 ****Lemons skip if wanted*****

His lips came back to my face as I slid his pants off and he slid his hard cock into my vagina, slowing thrashing coming in quicker as I asked for more.

"Harder" I screamed as he thrashed himself into me more, moans escaping my lips I grabbed at his back pinching his skin underneath my nails.

I could hear the moans coming out from him as we reached the climax, I could feel this was the best we had done yet.

"Fuck Bella, Fuck you do me good" he whispered into my ear, giving it a bit of a nibble.

 ****End of Lemons****

"What am I gonna do with you," He said, as he helped me back into my dress, after all, we still were at a Wedding that we needed to attend.

"I guess just bang me later," I said cheekily giving him a wink as I fixed myself up and walked out of the bathroom and into the reception looking for the food.

Before I could get any further Claire grabbed me by the arm "there you are sex freak" I groaned

"You heard?" I said with a sheepish look

"No, but Embry did" She laughed "Should of seen his face"

"Well, in that case, I am satisfied," I said smugly

"So what did you want? I am hungr-"but before I could finish there was a scream.

"LEAH NOOOOO NOT THE CAKE" Screamed my aunt Nina, I couldn't hold back the laughter as I looked at Leah with a handful of cake in her hand as she shoved it into her face.

"You guys did another 'J'? I whispered to Claire

"That's why I was looking for you, we did two" She whispered back while trying not to burst out laughing.

I was watching Leah as Nina scolded her and told her to go outside, still with cake all over her I was about to say something to Claire when I felt another hand pinch my ass, I spun around and came face to face with the same guy who had done it before.

I could feel this heat and anger coming up through me, he had some nerve.

"You have some fucking nerve," I said as I glared into his eyes, the guy was obviously drunk but it still was not okay.

"As I said I can't myself" he winked as he went to grab my ass again before he could I shoved him away but he went flying into the hair landing on one of the wedding tables, shattering glassware on the ground.

I could only see red though and felt myself trembling, warm hands suddenly grabbed me and we were outside, though the more I thought about what happened the more angrier I got and the next thing I knew was the sound of shredding and a new sense of things around me...

I think I turned into a fucking wolf.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello I am back with another chapter its short but It's juicccyy. I will start the next chapter now and hopefully get that up soon for you.**

 **Thanks for the reviews you wonderful humans, keep em coming 3**

Paul PoV

One minute Bella was human enjoying her best friends wedding and the next she was now beautiful a dark chocolate coloured wolf with white around her eyes and piercing golden eyes, I phased next to her and her thoughts were loud.

 _"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK" Bella was screaming in her head_

 _"Babe calm down" I said to her_

 _"BUT PAUL I-I-I-M A FUCKING W-WOLF" Bella screamed_

 _"It's okay, it's okay just think of what we did half an hour ago" I teased knowing well we had company_

 _"Guys I'm here too," Embry said as his wolf came into view "But you knew that jackass" he sulked into our thoughts_

 _"FUCK I CAN HEAR YOUR EVERY THOUGHT "Bella screamed again as she ran around in circles_

 _"You need to relax" Said Sam as his large black wolf came into view_

 _"FUCK" Bella screamed as she took in Sam's intimidating wolf_

 _"It's okay Bella we are here for you," Sam said so cooly using his alpha voice on her_

 _Bella sighed "Okay, how do I turn back?" She said calmly this time no longer screaming_

 _"Just think of something that makes you happy," I said to her my wolf winking at her_

 _"Oh that's easy, I'll just think of the vodka I'm gonna down later," She said winking back before she transformed back into her beautiful self, though she still left me gobsmacked. I could hear Embry's laugh in my head, I growled at him before going back into my human self._

"Ahhhh I'm naked" Bella was screaming again as she hid behind a tree "I mean Paul is fine, but not Embry he's my cousin that is so gross," she said again with a horrified tone in her voice.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Well get used to it Bell's your one of us now," I said, which earnt me the middle finger.

Sam came over to the tree with some clothes for her which was a giant blue tee.

Bella's hand grabbed the tee and she put it on and came out in front us (us being me, Embry and Sam) arms folded.

"So why the fuck am I a wolf? I didn't even think females could transform" She said amused though their was a hint of uncertanity in her eyes.

"I guess your just lucky" Smirked Embry, that won him a glare from Bella.

"You know I can fight you now right?" She retorted I couldn't help but laugh.

Embry grumbled something in gibberish

"Well it doesn't make sense" Sam started "Embry's your cousin but from his mom's side, though I thought they were both from fork's"sam started

"Wow family history time," Embry said sarcastically, I punched him in the arm 'Ow' he scolded while glaring at me, I shrugged/

"I think I know the answer, "Bella said suddenly, we all turned our gaze to her as she started pacing up and down.

"Go on," Sam said, his eagerness getting the better of him

"Well I wasn't sure, I thought it was a joke really and when I asked Charlie he just brushed it off and said we'd talk about it after the wedding, but the fact is I don't think me and Embry are cousins, I think we're siblings," She said suddenly

I could have cut the air with a knife it was tense.

"I found a journal a few day's ago when I was snooping in Aunt Nina's Attic for something for Kim when I found this journal and being the nosey me I read it, I read it all and about how she was seeing this guy whom my dad hated but he was well known on the Rez and everyone bowed down to him, how she got pregnant but couldn't keep the baby at the time because of her work so my dad and Renee at the time decided to keep her, and well they only have one child and that is me"She paused then continued,

"Then five years later Embry comes into the world from the same man and then the man decides to leave but she keeps Embry cause she can financially this time and yeah it's a bit fucked but it would make sense" Bella finished she was now looking at the ground, I walked over to hear and held her hand, she squeezed it hard.

I turned to look up at Embry and he was shocked and couldn't find the words to speak.

"Did she ever write who the man was? who the father is?" Sam asked, always the alpha trying to get to the point.

"Yeah" Bella said but she seemed hesitant at first to say the name, I just gave her hand an extra squeeze.

" Sam its Joshua, Joshua Uley"

 **Juicy right? haha keep reviewing next chapter will come out soon x**


End file.
